And I Quote
by PhantomAlchemist
Summary: A collection of one-shots based off of quotations. Any genre. Any pairing. Let me know if you want a specific quote done, and I'll be happy to do it. None will be rated higher than T. This update's pairing - none, this update's genre - angst.
1. Two Ears and One Mouth

Hello everyone! Before you even ask, yes, I am still working on Breaking Point. I refuse to forget it! I just decided I would do this to help keep away writer's block. Basically, I'm just going to write a bunch of one-shots based off of quotations that I find. If you have a specific quote you want me to do, tell me in a review. The one-shots will range from angst to humor (so basically anything) and any pairing I feel like doing, if any. I'll try to keep the ratings to T and under. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do not own any of the quotes unless I specifically say so.

88888888888

"_The Creator gave man two ears and one mouth; there is a reason why He did so." Thomas Barron_

Pairing: Brotherly EdxAl

888

"Almost done," Ed muttered to himself as he made the final adjustments on the transmutation circle. "Perfect. You ready, Al?"

Al fidgeted uncomfortably in his armor. Something told him this was going to end badly. Ed was convinced that his calculations were right, that he'd finally found a way to make a Philosopher's Stone without human lives. He felt that it was perfect, and he'd have Al back before nightfall, but Al…was…uneasy. It was a strange feeling that he could only remember ever having on a few occasions, one being the night they tried to bring their mother back.

"I don't know about this," Al said quietly.

"It'll be fine," Ed assured, only slightly noticing the uneasiness in Al's voice. "What could go wrong?"

"A lot…"

"You're just being paranoid. The calculations are perfect."

They'd thought that last time, too. They were wrong.

"It's too risky," Al said a little bolder.

"Do you want your body back or not?" Ed said getting angry. He looked expectantly at Al, waiting for an answer.

"…Not if it means we could get hurt."

"Sometimes you gotta take risks, Al!"

"But…"

"You'll never get anywhere in life if you don't!"

"But…"

"Come on, let's do this before it gets too late."

"Wait a minute…"

"We don't need a minute! It's ready now! So let's-"

"I said wait a minute!" Ed took a shocked step back. It was so rare that Al ever yelled. He couldn't quite remember the last time Al had yelled. "Can you listen to me for just one minute?"

"But we-"

"Listen! You never listen! Just listen to me for one minute!"

Ed tried to find the words to speak but came up empty so he simply nodded. The tension in the air lowered, but only slightly.

"I don't think we should do this," Al said firmly. "I've got a really bad feeling about it."

"It's just a feeling," Ed said in a quiet voice that was far from normal.

"No! It's not just a feeling! I had the same feeling when you said we should bring Mom back! I had the same feeling the entire time we were training at Teacher's house! I had it the strongest on the night we tried to bring her back! I tried to tell you about it, but you insisted we try anyway because you never listen!"

Ed was silent for a moment before nodding and saying in a calm voice, "I'm listening now."

"I just don't want to do this," Al said, his voice moving from angry to pleading. "I just know it won't end well. I know you said the calculations are perfect, but you said that last time. You said it wasn't the calculations, it was us. Who's to say it won't happen again? We're not skilled enough to do something no one's ever done before! I don't want to see you get hurt more…I can wait until we find a safer way…Please, just don't go through with it."

Ed looked from Al to the transmutation circle. It was perfect. There was no reason it shouldn't work…but Al was right. It'd been perfect the last time, too. Had he only listened, they wouldn't even be needing this circle. But the calculations were so perfect…

…

"…Fine," Ed said softly. "If you're sure you don't want to try…we won't."

"I'm sure," Al said.

Al would have loved to smile at his brother for finally taking the time to think things over, but for now, he was content as he was, armor and all, as long as he and Ed were together.

88888888888

"_The Creator gave man two ears and one mouth; there is a reason why He did so." Thomas Barron_

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	2. Actions Speak Louder than Words

You almost got no update today. I'm so sick I could barely get off the couch, but I figured if I started this story to get myself writing everyday, there's no excuses. So here you are, some nice fluff to brighten your day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of these quotes.

88888888888

_"I have long since come to believe that people never mean half of what they say, and it is best to disregard their talk and judge only their actions." Dorothy Day_

Pairing: RoyxRiza

888

"Julia, Ann, Mary, Theresa, and Penny…You dated five girls in one week!"

Havoc stared disbelieving at his superior officer. Roy seemed quite pleased with himself. It was, after all, a new record for that month. One had to look carefully to find girls ditzy enough to date at the same time as four others. Riza, however, shook her head disapprovingly.

"Sir," Riza said with a sigh, "dating isn't some game."

"Course it is," Havoc said with a grin. "If you can find the right girls."

"And after words," Roy said with his trademark smirk, "they always come crawling to you, Havoc. They really are ditzy…or stupid."

"Hey now, I've had some dates you haven't!"

"Like who?"

"Erm…"

"I thought so."

"Don't you think, sir," Riza said getting completely annoyed with the conversation, "that you should find yourself just one girl and settle down."

"Don't start sounding like Hughes now, Hawkeye," Roy said with a chuckle. "It's his job to hassle me."

"What's the line-up for next week?" Havoc asked.

"Kelly definitely. I'm going out with her tonight. Can't quite decide on anyone else. There's so many to choose from!" Roy let out a big laugh. "Hey, maybe I _should _try just one for the week."

"What's the fun in that? That's no challenge!"

"Perhaps," Riza said, "it's more of a challenge than dating several."

She tried, but she knew no advice would get through to the man. She often wondered how she could ever possibly have any feelings, friendly or otherwise, toward such a womanizer. It was quite obvious he didn't care how he made women feel, and it wouldn't surprise her in the least to find out that he thought women couldn't feel. He was truly a hopeless man.

The gong of the clock brought Riza back to her senses. Work was finally over. She glanced outside and groaned inwardly. Rain was pouring down, and she didn't have an umbrella.

Roy paused in the middle of grabbing his own umbrella and looked at Riza. "No umbrella?" Riza shook her head. "Then let me walk you home. We can share mine."

Riza was shocked. "I live on the other side of town. You'll miss your date."

"There'll be other dates."

"You don't have to do this, sir."

Roy started leading Riza to the door.

"I know."

8888888888888

_"I have long since come to believe that people never mean half of what they say, and it is best to disregard their talk and judge only their actions." Dorothy Day_

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	3. Automatic

More fluff for today's update. Also look for a Breaking Point update most likely today. If not today, then definitely tomorrow. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of these quotes. I wish I owned the ability to make these disclaimers more interesting.

8888888888

_"Automatic simply means that you can't repair it yourself." Mary H. Waldrip_

Pairing: EdXWinry

888

Winry was going to kill him. It was as simple as that. He'd gotten into a fight (three guesses why) with someone who actually knew a little about fighting back, and had successfully destroyed what Winry claimed was "her best work ever in the history of automail making." It always amazed Ed how long it could take to make something and how quickly that something could be destroyed…his life for example. Fifteen years becoming who he was, and it would only take one afternoon to destroy it. Taking into account the fact that it was Winry he was dealing with, less than that. He wasn't so sure he'd even make it in the door.

Alphonse knocked on the door for Ed. Sure Edward was brave, but this girl scared the hell out of him!

'Please don't be home. Please don't be home. Please don't be home,' Edward chanted over and over in his mind. He heard footsteps behind the door and held his breath. The door opened and…

"Ed! Al! I can't believe you're here!"

'Damn, she's home.'

"What are you…" Winry's sentence trailed off as she noticed Ed's sleeve fluttering a bit too freely in the wind. "Ed," she growled.

Ed chuckled nervously. He'd been juggling the thought of trying to fix the arm himself with alchemy and was now thinking that may have been the wiser choice even though he knew nothing about the make-up of the arm.

Before he could even finish his thought, he was lying on the ground with a wrench jammed in his head.

"How could you wreck the best automail I ever made?" Winry shouted. Ed thought he could see tears in her eyes but figured maybe he just had a concussion. "Why are you always so careless? I put my heart and soul into making this automail for you, but you always run out and do something dangerous, and it ends up getting destroyed! What could you possibly be doing that's so dangerous?"

"It was just a little fight," Ed muttered, sitting up. "No big deal."

"No big deal! Are you saying my automail is no big deal?"

"No! Winry, I didn't say that! You just don't need to worry so much, that's all."

Ed glanced at Al, begging for help with his eyes, but Al seemed content to stay out of the argument.

"Worry so much? Why shouldn't I worry? It's not like you ever tell me what's going on! I never know where you are or what kind of danger you might be in because you never tell me anything!" She sighed and swallowed as if she was trying to swallow her anger. "Come in so I can fix your arm."

Ed rolled his eyes at the sudden mood swing. "Girls," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Winry asked looking rather murderous.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

888

After a quick inspection, Winry had decided that the damage wasn't that bad. Sure the arm was in two pieces, but it'd broken at the elbow joint without damaging anything major. She had it fixed and ready to reattach in no time, something Ed wasn't particularly looking forward to.

"Ready?" Winry asked positioning the arm. Ed gritted his teeth in response. In one swift motion, Winry had the arm reattached. Ed bit back a scream and waited for the majority of the pain to subside. "There. Good as new." She chuckled proudly and went to clean her workstation.

Ed watched her work for a while, not feeling up to moving a lot at the moment. She hummed while she worked and seemed to have completely forgotten about her anger from earlier. Ed looked at the newly fixed arm. Her work really did amaze him. It was one of the few things that he couldn't do with his alchemy. He looked at the leg that she'd fixed not so long ago.

Yeah, Winry could definitely be a pain sometimes (both literally and figuratively), but she'd given him the ability to stand on his own two feet again.

8888888888

_"Automatic simply means that you can't repair it yourself." Mary H. Waldrip_

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	4. Equality in Death

Guess I really have nothing to say for myself. I was supposed to update this thing everyday, but honestly, I just didn't feel like it. Guess I'll just update whenever. Today's update is kind of angst filled cause I haven't been having a good day. I couldn't bring myself to write any fluff today. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

SilentKiller1 - I'm still trying to think of an idea for your quote, but I haven't forgotten about you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of these quotes.

8888888888

_As men, we are all equal in the presence of death. -Publilius Syrus_

Pairing - none

888

The Ishbal War…no, the Ishbal Massacre. War is much too polite of a word to use to describe that particular event. Perhaps even massacre is too polite. War changes people and massacres…massacres destroy people. Not just the targeted people. It destroys everyone involved. It corrupts the hearts and minds of everyone fighting because they are fighting for a "greater good" that no one understands. Innocent men are turned into killers all for the sake of an unknown cause. And worst of all, they don't protest.

The Ishbal Massacre was one of the worst wars of it's time. It's reason? It didn't have one. One race thought they were better than another; that's all the reason you'll ever find. But that's how it always goes. People think they're better than others for insignificant reasons. Reasons that come with growing up I guess. You never see children starting wars.

I fought in that war. I survived that war.

I saw friends and comrades die. I saw the innocent lives of children taken. No, I didn't just see lives taken…I took them. I was ordered to. I killed men. I killed women. I killed children. It didn't matter who they were as long as they were Ishbalans. I saw blood…more blood than I ever care to see again. The smell of burnt flesh will never completely leave my mind, and I'm haunted everyday by images of those poor people who didn't do anything wrong. All because they believed in something different than us, but in the end, we were all the same. Bodies piled up on every street, Ishbalan and otherwise. It didn't matter once you were dead.

The Ishbal Massacre was a nightmare that I wouldn't even wish for my worst enemy to see. I'm happy for the ones that didn't have to. But even those that weren't there were still affected by it. Children lost their parents and siblings. Many left orphaned. Homes were lost when the war spilled out of Ishbal. Innocence was lost. I'll never forget that nightmare, and I'll never forgive myself for not speaking out against it.

I fought in that war. I survived that war.

I wish I hadn't.

88888888888

_As men, we are all equal in the presence of death. -Publilius Syrus_

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


End file.
